Recuperarla
by tangerine-ine
Summary: [AU] Era una fiesta de graduación. Era un verano de vacaciones otra vez, era un grupo de amigos y una enana y un chico de piercing enamorados hasta las orejas. Después de graduarse de la secundaria toda la vida cambia, más si hay discusiones y despedidas que no lo parecen ¿No es así, Gajeel?–
1. I

**Recuperarla.**

* * *

[AU]  
Fairytail es de Hiro Mashima.  
Éste fanfic tiene mucho/arto Ooc.  
a leer e.e/

* * *

**I**

Música fuerte, una gran celebración. La noche se teñía con una de las fiestas más coloridas de Fiore. La graduación de todos los estudiantes. Y En un pasillo vano de gente festejando, de pronto se escuchó – ¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Sabías?! ¡Un imbécil que tiene más piercing que neuronas! – Gruñía Mcgarden, una alumna recién egresada hecha un manojo de ira – ¡Un idiota que piensa todo el tiempo en pelear y discutir!

– ¿Ah sí?, tsss, ¡tienes toda la maldita culpa! ¡De toda la jodida tienda, tenias que elegir ese vestido, y de remate llegar así! – Gajeel Redfox, otro alumno egresado por suerte, era el contrincante. Señaló el top negro de la mujer apretadísimo, que modelaba perfectamente su figura.

– ¡Estúpido! Atolondrado ¡No tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación de mierda! ¡Siempre me estás cabreando con lo mismo! –

Ambos eran una pareja de simples compañeros y amigos. Se habían ganado una confianza que sacaba de quicios a cualquiera. Cada vez que les preguntaban si eran novios, el tema pasaba por sobre la atención del par y cambiaban la conversación, hacían todo juntos, cada trabajo, cada salida, cada coma etílico después de los viernes en los pubs. Pero ninguno había atinado a dar el primer paso por temor. Sólo se la habían pasado peleando;

Los últimos 4 años.

– ¡Enana mírate! ¡¿A quién rayos quieres mostrarle tu piernas eh?! ¡oh si, Mí-ren-me! ¡Soy levy mcgarden, la enana muestra trasero!_ –_

Pero cualquiera tiene un límite, y Levy ni Gajeel eran la excepción. Esa noche tuvieron una discusión fuerte.

– ¡Basta ya por el amor de Dios! ¡Basta!, ¡basta!– Respiró llenando la vista de lágrimas – basta ya de hacerme llorar…-

Su boca comenzó a formar el temido puchero ataca chicos de hierro. Sus ojos soltaron un par de lágrimas asesinas y Gajeel redfox lo había hecho otra vez. La pequeña levy se largó a llorar y a correr, se tapó la cara mientras pasaba por el lado de su compañero quitándolo sin piedad, con un duro "suéltame Gajeel".

-¡Ey levy escucha, yo no quería, awgg! – la alcanzó abrazándola fuerte para que no lograra escabullirse. No era capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Se sentía estúpido. Su cuerpo frágil no pudo contra el voluptuoso Gajeel, y ahí estaban nuevamente, fuera de todo, de la fiesta, de sus amigos, de tono y de lucidez. La contuvo hasta que se calmó, Y continuó con su botella de cerveza.

Cansa ser la chaperona gajeel – la chica se limpio el rímel y se sentaron sosegados.

No, eso no, me enferma que estés con otros tipos carroñeros–

¿Y eso en que rayos te afecta? –

Debería afectarse a ti y a tu autoestima– respondía el chico dando un sorbo a su botella.

No, para nada, estoy bien así

¿Te gusta que te vean el trasero?–

No imbécil – dijo calmada, la discusión era una escena en donde ambos sentados en un sillón miraban el suelo. Se silenciaron. Gajeel le ofreció la botella, ella aceptó.

Ese tipo te hablaba sólo porque te vestiste cómo la coneja hoy –

Por lo menos me trató de bonita – le devolvió la botella. – Rogue es simpático y no me grita todo el santo día.

Me enferma, no lo tolero –

¡¿Por qué?! No puedes siquiera soportar a mis dos mejores amigos–

Levy soy hombre, yo sé cómo pensamos –

Yo no necesito a nadie advirtiéndome de con quién salir o no–

Te hará sufrir–

Después de esa dulce frase hicieron contacto visual. No habían tenido una conversación cómo dos chicos recién graduados hace meses, y se sintió genial. Conversando. Dos de la madrugada, fiesta de comienzo de vacaciones, una botella de cerveza y una sonrisa media ebria. La miró, el delineado de su pómulo comenzaba a sonrojarse. Quizás ya no la vería tan seguido, quizás no le importaba mucho, quizás le importaba demasiado. Ni él sabía cómo explicar lo que le pasaba dentro cuando ella no estaba, únicamente consideró que ese era un buen momento para charlar.

Y la pequeña, ¿desde cuándo se sentía así? Desde siempre, desde que él llegó a sentarse al final de sala mirándola de reojo. A partir de la primera llamada, cuando la aceptó y él comenzó a cuidarla en todo momento.

Y eso no lo cambiaba por nada, ni por siquiera tenerlo aún más cerca.

Decirle lo que sentía desde ya hace cuatro años, era un riesgo para su amistad., más si se veían todos los días en clases.

Pero ese momento era especial, distinto. Diferente a como lo habían sido los cuatro años atrás y a cuando salieron por primera vez. Ahora estaban ahí con el peso grande de tener una oportunidad de hablar con el corazón. Levy sacaba de la mesa otro vaso de ron que había ahí cerca y la plática continuaba.

¿Ahora qué harás señorita graduada? – Redfox cuestionó mirándola aun. Se desabrochaba el botón de las mangas, su traje negro que llevaba ya le molestaba. Ella rió.

Disfrutaré el verano, la playa, verlos de vez en cuando…–

_De vez en cuando_. Crujieron sus ojos y su corazón. Recordó que ya no habría más clases ni asignaturas. Ni Levy a su lado todos los días. Que terriblemente aburrida sería la vida así. Más que eso ¿le dolía? Algo en el pecho le apretaba al respirar cuando la miraba de lejos, cuando sentía su ausencia. Y no, no podría ser así.

¿Sabes qué Gajeel? – Levy le interrumpió los pensamientos. Pero él ahí igual de tenaz quería ser el primero en sincerarse.

Levy – el chico alcanzó a susurrar el nombre pero ella continuó.

Ahora seguirás con tu vida, tus cosas, tu gato–

Levy…– susurraba aún más bajo. _Levy._

Y él, al pronunciar su nombre, se quebrantó, veía el rostro de su pequeña Levy que volvía a derramar lágrimas, sosteniendo una sonrisa.

Antes de continuar, sus ojos se llenaron de desconsuelo.

Sabía que en ese momento la perdía.

Las manos pequeñas de Levy le anticiparon un abrazo tierno y suave. Al oído, con el cabello negro entre sus ojos avellana ella le murmuró;

_Es tiempo de que dejar de hacernos daño Gajeel_ –

Le acarició el mismo cabello mientras se desprendía de él. Se miraron a la cara, y él no lograba reaccionar, perplejo. Levy le sonrió como pudo, llorando a mares. Se levantó del asiento, tan frio, giró su cuerpo completo, se envolvió los hombros y siguió su llanto cómo nunca antes lo había hecho.

Su relación de amistad tortuosa había llegado hasta ahí, ambos merecían ser feliz con quien sea.

Se sintió cobarde cuando escuchó susurrarle su nombre, sabía también que él la necesitaba tanto cómo ella, y si fuese más valiente ahí le contaba todo.

El pasillo cerrado en el que estaban, parecía tan largo e interminable. Gajeel sólo observó la espalda de la chica que le había robado el corazón. Se iba lentamente con ese par de piernas dulces que no lo merecían. Caminaba lento, algo le decía que se ponga de pie, que reaccione, ¡que corra! Que la detenga, le diga una vez más perdón, aquí estoy, que haremos en la noche, te espero mañana.

_Te quiero._

Pero el destino no fue así, le miró irse si reacción. Partir. Y el corazón se le ponía en hierro otra vez. Nunca vio una enana tan linda cómo ese día.

_Levy._ Se murmuró ahora sentado en soledad. Levy y mil veces Levy sin pestañar, con su imagen, con su aroma impregnado.

_Levy_

Miró el suelo entre sus rodillas y ella desapareció, juntándose así con el enorme tumulto de gente de la fiesta. Dejó de oír su voz. Dejó de sentirla ahí a su lado.

Volvió a tierra, y la fiesta era todo lo que sonaba en sus oídos. En un pasillo con forma de sala, desierto, en una ceremonia de graduación, en un jodido pub que le había arrancado a la mujer de sus sueños.

Se tapó la cara. "_Solo otra vez"._ Los pensamientos le atacaban la cabeza punzante.

Levy Mcgarden se había despedido de él en la que podría haber sido la noche más bella para los dos. Su dedo índice y pulgar se sobaba los ojos.

[*]

Desde la misma puerta en la que había salido la chica se asomaron dos personajes que el Redfox consideraba sus mejores amigos. Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbusten, chico que logró hacer de las suyas colándose en la familia al ser novio de Juvia Loxar, la prima-hermana de Gajeel. Ambos vieron la escena, un tipo, de cabello largo, amurrado sobre un sillón con la cara tapada.

Debe estar muy ebrio natsu, anda a levantarlo–

Espera un momento– respondía el pelirosa, mientras Gajeel se descubría la cara– ¡Ho mierda!, ¡por favor! mírale ese rostro! De seguro Levy está con alguien por ahí –

O peor – Fullbusten señaló a la pequeña Levy que llevaba el mismo rostro espantoso, escabulléndose a lo lejos por la puerta del baño de chicas.

Los dos directo a sentarse con el personaje en cuestión.

¿Qué rayos sucedió? – Natsu le pasaba otra botella de cerveza. Gajeel los miró. Se echó para atrás suspirando lento. Gray le miraba prestando atención, verlo de esa manera no era algo recurrente.

Levy se despidió de mí–

Ah con que eso, – dijeron aliviados – me asustaste cara de tachas–

No, no es eso– corrigió Gajeel. Cualquiera puede despedirse a cada rato, incluso ellos se habían pasado la noche anterior de borrachera despidiéndose a gritos por el fin de año, secundaria, uniforme, todo. Pero a ellos los vería igual y siempre.

Es decir Levy – no sabía explicarlo bien – se fue, en teoría.

¡A donde! – el coro dinámico natsu-gray.

No, no se fue a ningún lado maldición, sólo que me pidió que no la viera más–

uuuh– coro dinámico.

Silencio que se pasó a sorbos ahí.

Viejo no te diré nada, pero eres realmente un imbécil – recalcó Gray. – Levy es la única mujer que te esperaría aunque ella misma te pida que te vayas, la cagaste.

Y le guuuuustas– dijo Natsu.

¡Gajeel Redfox quiero una maldita explicación enseguida! – Loxar al lugar. Acompañada de Lyon. Escena que Fulbusten sólo contuvo con un tic de ojo nervioso. Tras de ellos llegaron Sting y Rogue.

Juvia caminó firme hasta la frente de Gajeel, firme en convicción porque el estado de lucidez poco se le notaba–¡ Acabo de toparme con levy en el baño, y si está llorando maldito cerdo, yo sé que fue por tu culpa! – le apuntó con el indicé. Estaba furiosa, y ebria.

Levy, junto a Lucy, y Erza se habían convertido en sus mejores amigas-

– ¡EXPLICATE, LEVY LLORA! –

¿Levy? – El otro chico de ojos carmesí, el moreno de los gemelos, preguntaba por la pequeña al escuchar su nombre – ¿está bien? Hace poco estaba charlando con ella. –

Gajeel se crujió los dedos ahí sentado. Le miró. Ese imbécil había tenido toda la maldita culpa. De no ser porque la estaba cortejando de más, él no había interrumpido la conversación y se habría llevado a la pequeña a la sala vip en donde estaban todos ahora.

Y no habían peleado, no se habrían gritado, ella estaría ahí ahora bebiendo con él y no estaría pasando la noche con una manga de ebrios discutiendo.

¿Charlando? Gehee– Redfox se puso de pie haciendo a un lado su prima. – Levy no charla con bastardos como tú.

No Gajeel. Con rabia o sin rabia reaccionaría mal. Pero esa noche, esa jodida noche, quería partirle el hocico a quien se le cruce por delante, solo por un motivo.

He gajeel basta – contuvo gray. Pero Rogue sólo lo miró y le respondió.

Parecía algo aburrida, yo no vi a nadie junto a ella– ironizo con una sonrisa burlona sacada directamente de su lado sombrío.

¡¿Ah sí?! ¡¿Y yo estaba pintado mocoso?! – se acercó aun más, esta vez lyon le contuvo desde el brazo. Natsu y Gray se pararon a su lado. Rogue ni Sting se movían.

¿Y tú que eres? ¿Su novio? – Sting comenzó a jugar.

¡Tú no te metas gusano asqueroso! – el redfox intentaba moverse fuerte. Rogue en frente suyo, algo ebrio volvió a reír y continuó.

¡Por favor! No le llegas ni a los talones a una chica como ella. –

Silencio, nuevamente silencio.

Segundos en lo que la imagen de Levy abrazándole y diciéndole adiós le hirvieron la rabia. Se desató de sus amigos y le lanzó un puñetazo directo en el ojo al gemelo menor. Cayendo al suelo sobré él. No se contuvo, parecía llorar con cada golpe en su rostro.

Juvia gritó, pero fue inútil. Gajeel continuaba, abría preferido si, golpearse el mismo, no ser motivo de cuchicheo mañana por la mañana y que Levy se entere de todo.

¡Basta ya Gajeel! – juvia lo tironeó, Sting logró sacar a su hermano de ahí corriendo directo al baño varonil. El ganador de la pelea se limpio la sangre del labio producto del único puñetazo que recibió.

¿¡ESTAS ENFERMO!? – gritó su prima, a lo que gray le tomó de las manos y la contuvo igual, todos estaban algo tensos.

¡Ho Viejo eso estuvo genial! – el único sonriente fue Dragneel motivado por la riña.

Larguémonos de aquí– dijo Gajeel. A lo que Gray afirmó, después de todo era él el irresponsable conductor designado. Tomó a Juvia, a su amigo lyon, y alentó a Natsu a irse sin buscar a lucy, cosa que fue bastante difícil. Ya daban las 4 de la madrugada.

Lucy vámonos por favor – fue la frase que la devolvió a tierra. Lucy Hearfillia charlaba coquetamente con un chico de igual cabellera. Notó a su pequeña amiga devastada con el maquillaje bordeándole todo el rosto, hecha un manojo de pena.

¡Ho no Levy que sucedió! – la abordó por el brazo llevándola a una esquina un poco menos concurrida y mas silenciosa.

Vámonos por favor, andas en el auto de tu papá, llévame a casa plis –

¡Explícame que paso! –

En el auto, vamos. – Mcgarden aun lloraba. Tenía los ojos agigantados. Lucy guardaba todas sus cosas para irse rápidamente. Pasó a despedirse de un beso en la mejilla de erza y Jellal, antes de pedirle a cana que le anote el numero del chico rubio con el que estaba hablando.

Jodida fiesta de graduación– dijo Levy ya afuera del local limpiándose el resto de lágrimas. El local quedaba justo en la costanera de un lago y la noche iluminaba todo el sector, se escuchaba la música fuerte de fondo y el sonido dulce del agua. Comenzaron a caminar notándolo el ruido de sus tacones, lucy mientras buscaba las llaves del auto.

Natsu me matara, le dije que lo llevaría a casa cuando termine todo– las luces de un deportivo se encendieron a su lado, antes de que ellas llegaran a su vehículo.

Eran los chicos en el auto de al lado. Gray manejaba, y el copiloto era Gajeel.

Lucy! – gritó Natsu desde la ventanilla mientras el chofer prendía los motores. – jeje me voy con Gray. – Que bella se veía Lucy ahí para él, con un traje largo y del color rosa de su cabello. Otro enamorado más.

¡Yo igual lucie! – juvia asomaba su celeste cabeza por el mismo ventanal. Lucy rió.

Pero el redfox tenía la cara pegada a Levy.

Ella terrible por el maquillaje y el hinchado de pelear.

Los ojos de ambos se congelaron. Se miraban. Levy se preocupó, ¿qué haría?, algo había sucedido y ella no estuvo ahí. _Quería correr a abrazarlo._ El se sentía el hijo de puta mas grande, por qué, uno; en ningún momento le dijo que se veía así de hermosa aún con el maquillaje corrido, y dos, porque ella volvió a darle la espalda para subirse al carro de Lucy.

Fue una puntada en el pecho. Ellos arrancaron motores y las chicas igual. Ellos doblaron a la derecha, y ellas a la izquierda. Fue la última vez en esa noche que vio su rosto pasar.

[***]

Abre eso salamander– Gajeel aun no terminaba de emborracharse. Habían parado a la orilla del lago a continuar con la farra dentro del auto ya que se les había topado en el camino Loki, un viejo amigo de lucy, que había dejado a un par de chicas en sus casas, junto con Warren, un Romeo ya adolecente y Laxus con su novia modelo Mirajane. Gray no tenía idea cómo de vuelta iba a meter a todos esos borrachos en el maldito auto. Ni menos cómo manejar.

Sig yog fuerag tug carag deg tachasg– hablaba el ebrio de natsu dando concejos de amor a su amigo – corrog hasta su jodidag casa y le…– con una botella en la mano fue el primero en caer. Lo acostaron en el auto mientras el reloj marcaba las cinco y media. Gray le contó todo lo sucedido a Mira, Laxus igual prestaba atención a la narración de la golpiza y loki remató.

Sig quiereg podriamosg ayudarteg a recuperarlag, esas piernasg andan solag porg ahí, Gajeelg yo tendría cuidado. – Segundo en caer de un puñetazo, acostado sobre el cadáver de Natsu.

Y así de apoco cayeron todos, excepto Gajeel y Gray. Pelinegros team terminaban la noche encendiendo la radio bajito y charlaron.

¿Men, Estás bien? – preguntó Gray ya sentado de piloto, a su amigo que estaba a su lado. Tras de ellos había una pila de muchachos ebrios durmiendo.

See, no creo que muera sin la enana–

De hecho sí, ya peleaste a combos a la media hora– sorbió la última lata que quedaba.

Gehee – rio mirando el suelo – estoy jodido

Lo sé viejo, pero es porque tu lo quieres – su conversación pintaba para las ebrias reflexiones de borrachos después de las seis. Titulo de la próxima canción del Gajeel.

¡Estoy jodido! – se tapo la cara. – ¡jodido! ¡Completamente jodido!

Estaba agraviado. Gray le acompañó. Le miraba con lastima. Le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y lo animó

Si estar enamorado no es tan terrible – encendió el motor mirando por el espejo a su novia que dormía atrás. – recupérala, ella siempre te va a esperar, la conozco desde que entró a primaria junto a todos nosotros.

Comenzó a andar el auto de una manera mágica, tratando de visualizar bien todo y no morir en el intento.

_¿Recuperarla? Desde cuando ella le pertenecía? ¿Acaso el era más imbécil de lo que pensaba? _Gajeel ya en su cuarto analizaba la situación justo antes de dormir. Se le apareció la última imagen de Levy mirándole con sus ojos tenues entrando en su sueño _¿Cómo será despertar con Mcgarden después de una noche de farra? _Su rostro dibujó una sonrisa ebria _Agridulce, como el ron. _Se imaginó hasta el sabor de sus besos y se durmió. Ahí entendió que no debía dejarla ir, por lo menos ninguna noche más, hasta recuperarla.

[***]

continuará

* * *

Ustedes pensaron que yo me quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando Gale todo el fin de semana en el manga? nones.  
_**Aclaración**_; Fic Gale (forever) y habrá chispas de Sting entre el Nalu wjkaldsjasld. (?) risa malvada. e.e /Stincy es y será mi nuevo vicio, me ganaré mas de un tomate por ellos, pero sting me fasssssina. Aunque el fic no tiene final feliz rubio, a Natsu le tocará bailar con la fea aquí.

Cambio y fuera lectores. los amo, (cof-cof) saludos a nico-sensei.

nos leemos! :D


	2. II

Fairy tail es de hiro mashima.

* * *

**II**

¡Si quieres que limpie tu asqueroso cuarto levántate, son las tres de la tarde Gajeel! – las palabras de Juvia desde la puerta atacaban el resacado cerebro de bello durmiente. Sus manos se asomaron de entre las sabanas y se cubrieron la cabeza con el almohadón. No quería salir de ahí aunque su cuarto apeste a mil cantinas. – Lárgate, no estoy de humor– respondió escondido. ¿Porqué rayos tenía que amanecer con sol? Y con Juvia gritándole.

¡Levántate, te tengo buenas noticias! ¡Comenzaron las vacaciones! – Ho no, su cerebro parecía explotar. ¿Cómo es que a esta gritona no le rebotaba el cerebro si bebió lo mismo que él?

¡Qué quieres! – atinó a levantarse rascándose el muslo y cogiendo unas toallas para el baño. Abrió la puerta para ver a su prima con el rostro radiante como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Sonriente.

Puaj cómo apestas Gajeel– le recalcó la chica al verlo pasar. Él le gruñó.

Iremos a la fiesta de la cerveza, con todos– dijo Juvia entrando al cuarto con una escobilla y un spray de fragancias. – Está de paso en centro de magnolia por estos días, desde la tarde hasta la madrugada cómo un festival.

No suena mal– el chico comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Lucy fue la de la idea, Sting le regalo unos tiquet hoy por la mañana, vi su auto fuera de su casa y no aguanté llamarla–

Tsss se la metieron al pobre de salamander–

La casa/mansión Heartfillia quedaba junto en frente de la casa Loxar. Barrió acomodado, lujoso. Uno de los más ricos de magnolia. Recientemente se había mudado Sting, quien estaba a más de cinco casas que la rubia con la que había hecho buenas migas.

Gajeel se había colado en la casa de Juvia desde que entró a la secundaria. Su único familiar.

Levy se quedó anoche en casa de lucy– al pronunciar el nombre de la peliazul pequeña, Gajeel miró hacia arriba desde donde provenían las palabras.

¿Y, hablaron? –

Hablé con lucy, pero me dijo que Levy estaba muy apenada por lo de anoche, pensó que por lo menos le dirías algo–

Gajeel la miró. Se cruzó la toalla por el cuello.

¡Pero afortunadamente no sabe que te revolcaste a combos! –

Entró al baño sin decir nada.

Ducha reflexiva.

Aun le dolía un poco la inflamación bajo el labio, producto del golpe del tipo emo. Si hubiese tenido más tiempo le seguía partiendo la cara. Pero no era hora de pensar en eso, menos en él. Con los concejos de su amigo desnudista había logrado por fin, tomar la decisión de recuperar a la pequeña.

Se vistió, camisa, pantalón, zapatos negros. Y fue por su almuerzo junto a juvia.

¿A qué hora iremos? – preguntó ya en la mesa.

Después de comer, gray vendrá por nosotros–

¿Y la coneja, y levy? – preguntó, Juvia tosió atragántense con la comida.

Acabo de hablar con lucy– volvió a toser– y se irán al centro de la cuidad en el coche de Sting.

¿Y ese rubio oxigenado de dónde sacó tanto interés? –

No lo sé, vacaciones, sol, lu en bikini, tu sabes, hombres–

Eh? – Gajeel tragó su arroz levantándole una ceja a su querida prima. ¿De qué demonios hablaba?

[***]

¿Lu-chan estás listas?, ¡Sting ya vendrá! – una radiante Levy se acomodaba el cabello tras su bandana favorita, de vestido celeste de encaje tul y sus medias hasta el muslo. Se miraba al espejo soltando una sonrisa. Después de todo, el carisma era una de sus virtudes, y con el sol radiante, más fiesta de la cerveza, no había mucho porqué seguir llorando.

Al tipo llamado Gajeel lo tendría que seguir viendo quiera o no. Tenían los mismos amigos, las mismas salidas, los mismos locales. Sólo debía acostumbrarse al hecho de que ya no podrían mirarse con otros ojos. Ni esperarlo más. Ella igual tenía derecho a ser feliz.

¿Levy? – llegaba lucy de la habitación de al lado. –¿ cómo luzco?

¡Súper! – la rubia vestía uno de sus atuendos favoritos de verano. Rosado.

Levy había decidido pasar unos días en casa de Lucy, ya que está se encontraba sola sin su padre el conocido empresario. Se había armado durante la mañana una ida y vuelta desde su casa por un par de pichas, vestidos y cosas para sobrevivir en casa ajena.

¿Cómo le dirás a Natsu? – pregunto Levy cerrando su cartera para ya salir. – saldrás con Sting, de seguro los verá.

Con Natsu somos buenos amigos nada más – parecía hablar con tristeza. – y las cosas siempre serán así – las chicas comenzaron a bajar una escalera gigante.

Ho si, escuche el rumor ayer, de que lisanna pasará el verano aquí otra vez–

Si, igual que todos los veranos– lucy marcó una sonrisa frustrada. Levy le acompañó, sabía que el tema debía parar ahí. Aunque con la Strauss no se llevaban del todo mal, no era a alguien que se considerara amiga dentro del grupo.

Y cada verano que llegaba, Natsu desaparecía por periodos largos junto con ella.

¿Y sting? – preguntó pícara su amiga que abría la puerta para salir. Lucy rió nerviosa, logró hasta sonrojarse.

Sting es gracioso y agradable, su familia es amiga de mi padre– volvió a reír recordando la fiesta de anoche, en donde se la habían pasado conversando todo el tiempo – y es bastante, lindo.

A lo que Levy abrió la puerta un chico rubio se había preparado para tocar el timbre. Su auto deportivo estacionado a un par de metros y él, ahí con cara de atónito mirando a su compañera de tinte. Había escuchado su nombre, la palabra agradable, y lindo.

Hi Lucy – pronunció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con un leve sonrojo feliz.

Sting, ¡yo, ho-hola!¡Si, hola! Jeje – Lucy le saludo vergonzosa.

Oh que feliz se veía y cómo Levy la miraba, sabía que ese chico le revolvía el estomago completamente a su mejor amiga, y se alegró por ella al verla sonreír así.

Bueno, yo, mejor me retiro – comentó una entusiasta Levy.

Ho levy!, hi, vente con nosotros, no os preocupéis. – dijo Sting.

¡Nee, prefiero caminar, el día esta radiante, los dejo, nos vemos en el centro! – Levy abrió paso, y sting junto a lucy salieron por el portón principal.

_Disfruta,_ alcanzó a susurrarle a su amiga antes de ella subiera al auto y se largaran.

Levy caminaba azotando su ondulado flequillo a la poca briza por la vereda. Un auto en dirección contraria le hacía juego de luces. Gray Fullbusten iba de chofer junto a Cana y Mira, y Natsu de copiloto. Se detuvieron a un lado de la pequeña.

¡Hi levy! – le saludaron todos.

¿Cana! Donde estuviste? – dijo a penas la vio. La chica le contestó que se había ido de farra con su papá a celebrar su graduación.

¿Vas a la expo de cervezas con nosotros? – Dijo Natsu– ¿y lucie? – Levy sólo dijo que había salido temprano. También le preguntaron si quería subir al auto, pero prefirió continuar su camino bajo el sol, la razón era simple, si van por juvia, van por Gajeel. Y era mejor seguir despejándose.

[***]

Gajeel se había tendido sobre el sillón pegado a la tv. No tenía ganas de nada, incluso toleró la novela de la tarde que miraba Juvia mientras esperaba a Gray. Quería seguir durmiendo, o desaparecer un rato. Recordó a su lejano padre que vivía junto con él ahí, en la casa Loxar, hasta que debió mudarse a otro país. Recordó como él olvidaba los dolores al viento, pasaba volando, en el único recuerdo que le dejó.

Se sintió la bocina desde afuera. La chica tomó so bolso y caminó a la puerta. Miró a su compañero.

Gajeel date prisa– le miró desde ahí ahora molesta. El hombre hizo una mueca y se levantó directo a la cocina.

Ve tú, yo llego después–

Al diablo– juvia recogió las llaves y cerró la puerta. Por fin estaba sin alborotos.

El pelinegro sacó una cerveza del congelador. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas del mini bar. Su vista chocaba con la puerta que daba al patio trasero de la casa. Bebió y pensó por unos segundos antes de dirigirse ahí. Sacó de un frasco metálico que estaba sobre la mesa un par de llaves y caminó hacia la bodega.

Abrió el gran Garaje. El polvo era normal ahí, nadie nunca entraba desde que Metalicana se fue. El chico tomó un par de guantes, los sacudió. Echó un vistazo por sobre una enorme manta de lona blanca llena de serrín.

Si a ti sirvió para huir un par de veces de tu vida– murmuró mientras sacudía la manta y el polvo se divisaba– no entiendo cómo fue que no te la llevaste para escapar de esta ciudad.

Desde la polvadera se dejaba ver una motocicleta estilo clásica al más puro estilo Gajeel rules. La limpió rápidamente, no parecía haber estado guardada más de siete años. Relucía. Él nunca olvidaría como conducir una de esas, menos si fue su mismo padre quien le enseñó.

gehee–

Crujió el motor al sentarse sobre ella. Se armó de chaqueta de cuero y coleta media suelta; Y al igual que al rockero de su papá, la velocidad lo llevó lejos a algún lugar perdido.

Voló, quería olvidar que su papá no le había mencionado que hacer cuando amé a una chica. La velocidad le calmaba la rabia. El recuerdo de las risas en secundaria junto a Levy parecían perseguirlo.

Se detuvo en un mirador alto a esperar la noche, solo. Cargaba en su portaequipaje un par de cervezas que nunca estaban de más. Miró a la gente serena, a los transeúntes, y a la conglomeración de gente que se podía distinguir desde ahí hasta el centro de la cuidad. Era todo un carnaval. Ojala hubiese estado de ánimos para salir con todos sus amigos, pero prefirió quedarse ahí, en unos de sus lugares favoritos.

[***]

¡Leeeeevy-chan!– gritaban a dúo el par de Jet y Droy que ya habían disfrutado de la degustación de cada stand de cerveza. Ahora estaban sentados en una gran mesa bajo la sombra de un techo, junto a los tres hermanos Strauss, y el montón de Natsu y compañía.

Anda liss, sólo es un traguito de cerveza de chocolate, te gustará – La menos de los albinos había llegado hace un par de horas y había tenido suficiente tiempo para saludar a todo el grupito.

Beber cerveza de chocolate es de hombres, hombres! –

¡Flamitas prueba esta, está como tu cabello!– le pasó el vaso Gray, para qué probara el sabor Merquén.

¡Y está cómo tu trasero, toma! – le devolvió una de marca "ice".

Las cervezas iban y venían. La tarde caía rápido. Nada fuera de lo común hasta que la rubia de ojos castaños llegó a tomar asiento junto a Levy de sorpresa.

¡Lu-chaaan, te extrañe, como va todo! – la pequeña adorable le abrazaba por los hombros.

¡Lucie, donde coño andabas!– Natsu le saludó sonriente desde una de las esquinas de la mesa. La rubia le miró de la misma manera.

Por ahí, con los gemelos y yukino, ella es todo un amor– trató de no mencionar el nombre de sting para no ponerlo en problemas. ¿Y tú?

¿Con Sting? – Natsu no dudó en preguntar ni un segundo. No era para nada tonto, los vió conversar toda la noche anterior – no me digas que el cara oxigenada te está haciendo ojitos luciiiie– ocultaba las ganas de partirle el trasero, total, estaba de moda golpear a los gemelos.

¡No, que dices! – la rubia se tapó la cara. – Anda Levy acompáñame– tomó del brazo a su amiga y caminaron entre la gente. Lucy suspiró.

[***]

Te interesa es chica verdad Sting – habló Rufus quién acababa de llegar, mirando entre la gente cómo una silueta de casi perfectas medidas caminaba por el lugar.

El rubio platinado sólo observó. Mirar a lucy era como mirar a una dulce princesa custodiada por un enorme dragón con pelos rosados. Pero le gustaba, era radiante, tanto cómo él, una reliquia. Rufus le miró, su compañero era cauto con las mujeres, lo dejaría actuar a su voluntad.

Y mientras sting la miraba de entre la gente, Lucy le devolvió la mirada dirigiéndose hacia él junto a la pequeña Levy.

Un Natsu con sentimientos encontrados miraba desde lejos.

¿Levy, cómo estás? – rufus le inicio una conversa grata. Eran buenos amigos – ¿cómo va la lectura? Respondió sonriente, entusiasmada y terminó su dialogo preguntando por Rogue.

Sting le miró con una sonrisa media nerviosa. Al lugar llegaba yukino con un gigantesco shop dejándolo sobre la mesa.

Bueno, Rogue está con un pedazo de hielo metido en la cara– respondió el rubio. Levy no tenía idea de lo que hablaban.

Este, he, Levy, lo que paso fue qué–

Ho no...– Levy pensó enseguida en Gajeel. Y cómo arte de magia supo el porqué no estaba aquí junto a todos.

Gajeel lo golpeó hasta cansarse, anoche antes de irnos–

La pequeña se tapo la boca. Sentía una vergüenza horrible estar ahí sin haber pedido ni una mísera disculpa. – ho sting-kun perdón, perdón, de verdad perdón, Gajeel es un animal–

Ya está bien, no hay de qué preocuparse–

Claro que no había de que preocuparse. Pero a Mcgarden se le iluminó el cerebro. Debía arreglar un par de asuntos por ahí. y Sabía bien el lugar.

¿Sting podrías hacerme un favor? – dijo Levy mirando a Lucy, para que esta le mirara con amor. – ¿podrías llevarme a un lugar? – el Eucliffe era el del carro, asique le concedió el favor.

Tomaron posiciones saliendo del lugar y la rubia hacia de copiloto y dj, Levy le dio las indicaciones y Sting le siguió. Al cabo de unos minutos habían llegado. Mcgarden se bajó, se despidió y agradeció mil veces. Todo acompañado de una hermosa puesta de sol.

[*]

Los rubios estaban solos. Y el mayor de ellos atinó a estacionar el coche frente a la gran vista, bajó de ahí y le abrió la puerta a su acompañante. Se apoyaron en un barandal que daba con la visión de toda magnolia.

Qué lindo es Sting. Lucy le miraba de reojo.

Que linda es lucy.

Te queda lindo el rosado, – murmuró– si no es la cabellera de Natsu cargoseándote todo el día– rió el Eucliffe. Ella le devolvió una mirada media triste.

Natsu es un tonto–

Lo sé, pero a kilómetros uno nota que muere por ti– recalcó el rubio.

No lo creo, él es distinto, especial– miró al suelo.

¿Cómo un niño que no sabe lo que quiere? – el chico se acerco bastante a Lucy. Ella se sonrojó aún más. El sol quedaba de maravilla.

Exacto– sus vistas se encontraron. El atardecer frente a ellos daba para postal.

Pues– se aproximó a centímetros de su rostro, la rubia no le negó. – Yo si estoy seguro de lo que quiero– le besó en la mejilla. El escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de Hearfilia fue comparable con los mejores films de romance con los que soñaba.

Ella le abrazó, le hacía sentir grande y querida otra vez.

[***]

Podrías siquiera haberte disculpado…– l

a voz de Levy lo sacó de todos sus pensamientos. Gajeel observaba de frente en el mismo mirador la vista del atardecer, le daba la espalda a su enana.

No tienes idea de nada– Murmuró él lanzando una lata por el sendero.

Pasaste todos los limites Gajeel…– la chica se le acercó a menos de un metro. Miró la motocicleta de al lado y recordó las historias que le contaba de su padre. – ¿estás bien?

_Que hijo de puta soy _pensó cuando escuchó esa frase. Ella era la última persona que podía darse el lujo de preocuparse por él.

Estoy bien–

Entonces por qué estás así, para de comportarte como un niño, hablemos–

No tienes idea de nada enana –

¡Claro que si, por algo estoy aquí! –

¿A sí? Entonces ¿Quieres largarte? – no lo había tomado en un buen momento.

No, hasta que te disculpes con Rogue–

¡Ni siquiera lo golpeé por ti, maldita sea! –

Eso no me interesa, discúlpate y punto–

No, prefiero tirarme desde aquí y morirme–

Lánzate de una puta vez entonces–

¡Vez! ¡A eso me refiero, te importa una mierda! –

Levy hizo una pausa. Un recorte de emoción, ya lloraba, Gajeel le había dando en clavo. Le miró.

¿Eso crees? De verdad, ¿eso crees? – colocó su mano en el pecho. – Te pedí que nos alejáramos, que no nos hiciéramos más daño, te esperé, me largué de la fiesta esperando por ti, me preocupé, lloré, ¡te vine a buscar! Maldición cómo puedes ser tan…– se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. – Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido Gajeel, tan ciego...–

El chico atónito la abrazó, si, era un imbécil con todas sus letras, ahora la tenia aquí, de nuevo llorando. Tenía una oportunidad de remediar todo. Ella le golpeaba el pecho con sus pequeñas manos. – Tonto, estúpido, cerdo… –

[***]

Continuará

* * *

Que felicidad es Fanfiction, gracias eternas por las lecturas de mis fics, un abrazo a todos todos :D


End file.
